Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image sensor and an image capturing apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, the multi-functional ability of image sensors used in image capturing apparatuses, such as digital still cameras and digital video cameras, is advancing. As means to achieve the multi-functional ability of image sensors, image sensors are suggested that include an imaging unit composed of a pixel unit having photoelectric converters that convert light into electricity, and an image processor for applying image processing to image pickup signals output from the imaging unit.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-49361 discloses a technique related to an image sensor made by stacking an image sensor chip on a signal processor chip.
The signal processor chip of the image sensor described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-49361 is provided to apply signal processing to the output from the image sensor chip included in the same semiconductor module. Therefore, in order to reapply various types of image processing to image data output from the image sensor, a separate image processor chip needs to be provided outside the image sensor, that is to say, an extra constituent is needed.